


Мертвое море

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Чондэ был где-то под кожей; а Чанёль где-то под сердцем.





	Мертвое море

Чондэ всегда говорил, что их отношения похожи на бенгальские огни. Он ловил руками облака и смеялся громко. Заразительно так. Посылая тепло по венам и гоняя по ним же эйфорию. Чондэ был счастьем. Маленьким таким, с душой на распашку. С вздернутыми уголками губ и безумными идеями. Чондэ любил играть с огнем. Еще он безумно любил обманывать жизнь. Он собирал в банку все свои мечты и был уверен, что рано или поздно они сбудутся. Или сменятся другими, более важными. Чондэ любил одуванчики. А еще обожал ландыши. Вдыхал запах полной грудью и радовался им как ребенок. Он каждое утро оставлял на запотевшем зеркале глупые рисунки и по субботам ходил в парк аттракционов.  
  
      Чанёль встретил его именно там. В парке. Чондэ стоял в очереди за билетами и играл с зажигалкой. В его волосах уютно устроились белые семена одуванчиков, а в глазах был кусочек мира. Чанёль наблюдал за ним украдкой и фотографировал. Собирал маленькие полароиды. Распихивал по карманам. Ловил каждое движение и каждый звук. Невесомо украдкой касался тонких запястий и случайно, совсем не специально, купил два билета на тот же аттракцион.  
  
      Солнце на кончиках волос и охапка ромашек. Чондэ всегда был непостоянным. Любит/не любит. Чанёлю казалось, что их игра продолжалась вечность, но он не спешил останавливаться. Все так же наблюдал украдкой. Негласно оберегал и был рядом. Разрешал уходить, не попрощавшись, и пропадать надолго. Фотографии спасали.  
  
      Чанёль курил слишком тяжелые сигареты, и Чондэ слизывал их вкус с потрескавшихся губ. Грел пальцы под широким свитером и никогда не говорил о чувствах. Он всегда рассказывал Чанёлю, о чем пишет Ремарк, и люто ненавидел книги о войне.  
  
      Чондэ был нелогичным и немного странным. С пальцами, измазанными акварелью, и разбросанными носками по квартире Чанёля. Он напевал выдуманные мелодии и клеил на холодильник записки. Чанёлю нравилось читать их. Он хранил их в жестяной коробке и никогда не позволял Чондэ к ней прикасаться.  
  
      У них не было запретов. Свобода в карманах и булавки от сглаза. Чондэ всегда был до ужаса суеверным, потому цеплял их на всю одежду Чанёля. Еще он носил его до жути огромные рубашки и утопал в них, задыхаясь от чужого/родного запаха.  
  
      Каждая их встреча была маленьким проклятьем. Чем-то взрывоопасным и отравляющим. Каждый взгляд въедался под кожу. А каждое сказанное шепотом слово вызывало приступы эпилепсии. Их поцелуи оставались фиолетовыми лепестками лаванды, но они совсем не успокаивали. Горели подобно клейму. Раздирали до мяса и выгрызали плоть.  
  
      Чондэ все так же продолжал ходить по субботам в парк, а Чанёль предпочитал смотреть издалека. Наблюдал, как «его» улыбки достаются другим, незнакомым. И сжимал кулаки, пряча их в карманах куртки.  
  
      Чанёль разрешал Чондэ быть далеко. Он не вырывал из его груди сердце и не оставлял насильно себе. Не просил никогда оставаться и грел замерзшие пальцы в горячих ладонях. Он дарил Чондэ шарфы, которые тот никогда не носил, и просил надевать шапку.  
  
      У Чондэ в голове всегда шумело море. А Чанёль любил рассказывать ему сказки. Их история была похожа скорее на драму с открытым финалом. Но никому до этого не было дела. Чондэ называл свою жизнь искусством. Говорил, что такие как он умирают в одиночестве. Спиваются дорогим виски с выдержкой или просто тонут в себе. Их историю язык не поворачивался назвать «историей любви». Они стояли на разных концах света и не совпадали по знаку зодиака. Совсем. Их бесконечность приравнивалась нулю, если не уходила в минус. И у Чанёля была чертова аллергия на ландыши. Ну, вы помните.  
  
      Казалось, что каждое движение. Каждое касание. Каждый взгляд. Это бомба замедленного действия. Никто, даже они сами не знали, когда сработает детонатор. Никто из них не устанавливал время. В их отношениях было что-то мертвое, но глубокое. Такое, что никому не достать.  
  
      Чондэ был где-то под кожей; а Чанёль где-то под сердцем.  
  
      Несуществующие разговоры были короткими. Не несущие в себе смысла диалоги. И скрытые даже от самих себя удушающие монологи.  
  
      Чанёль ловил каждый выдох губами и оставлял поцелуи на острых скулах. Собирал капельки пота на выпирающих ключицах и шепотом считал удары сердца о ребра.  
  
      Чондэ царапал широкую спину ногтями и ломал невидимые крылья. Повторял заученное наизусть имя еле слышно и выгибался до хруста в позвоночнике. Считал подрагивающие во сне ресницы. И тихо, пока никто не видит, загадывал желания в 00:00.  
  
      Они были немного в клетке и совсем на свободе. Заключенные друг в друге и скованные своими же страхами.  
  
      Они не умели разговаривать друг с другом. Их слова заключались во взглядах из-под опущенных ресниц. В прикосновениях к прозрачной коже. В чашке ромашкового чая перед сном и осторожных поцелуях на пораненных пальцах.  
  
      Они молчали обо всем. Но безмолвно говорили о главном…  
  


***

  
  
      — Когда мы родимся в следующей жизни… — Чондэ прятал неловкую полуулыбку в вороте вязаного свитера и мял в пальцах разноцветный стикер. Ерзал на стуле небольшого круглосуточного кафе и старался не задеть ногу Чанёля под столом. — Пообещай мне, Чанёль… — Это было впервые, когда он произносил его имя громче, чем на уровне шепота. И это казалось чем-то особенным. Интимным. Совсем малость неловким. Но отчего-то очень нужным. — Пообещай, что мы непременно встретимся… — В блестящих глазах был кусочек галактики. Чанёль тянулся к ней кончиками пальцев и собирал в руки маленькие искры звезд. — Я хочу… — Чанёль старался не замечать подрагивающих букв в словах. — Хочу…  
  
      — Я приду. — Чанёль просто говорил. Он выглядел холодным и безразличным, но Чондэ знал. Чанёлю хотелось пересесть на соседний диван и коснуться бледной кожи. Хотелось губами собрать усталость с век. Оставить поцелуи на кончиках пальцев и приложить ладонь к груди. — Я приду, где-бы ты ни был, и куплю два билета на аттракцион…  
  


***

  
  
      Парки аттракционов всегда были любимым местом Чондэ. Он обожал колесо обозрения и сладкую вату. Ненавидел фотографироваться и запах сигарет.  
  
      Чанёль до потных ладошек боялся высоты, но его всегда держали за руку ледяные пальцы, требующие тепла. Он тратил всю свою мелочь из карманов на сладкую вату и тяжелые сигареты. А в потаенном кармашке бумажника хранил фото Чондэ.  
  
      Их историю нельзя назвать историей любви, потому что у любви — есть срок…

**Author's Note:**

> Sia–Birds Set Free


End file.
